


Metallic Sins

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: What Ifs [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara gives Frisk a second chance, Deal with a Devil, Demon Ennard, Ennard is morally ambiguous, Everybody hates Sans, Everybody knows more than they let on, For good reason he's a asshole, Formerly Five Nights With Sins, Frisk is a child animatronic, Hatred, He doesn't care for anyone, He killed Frisk, Major Character Undeath, Mentions of Chara, POV Frisk, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Post Sister Location, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Psychopathic Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is EVIL, Sans is a asshole, Sans is in for a Bad Time, Sans took Frisk's SOUL, Self-Hatred, Soulless Frisk, This story is being revamped, disgust, insane sans, revenge story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: (REVAMPED) It's been one week since you freed the monsters after Chara gave you a second chance to right your wrongs. Since then they have left you to live your life. Everything was perfect until Sans driven insane by the thousands of resets you and Chara had made took your soul. You are somehow saved by a demon named Ennard who you make a deal with to get your revenge on Sans.





	1. Prologue: Blood and Tears (Chapter is updated)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long with the hiatus. I wasn't happy with the story I had made prior to Metallic Sins. I felt it was very much cringe and not worth reading. But it's finally back and I will be changing like pretty much everything about the au save for a few things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue to this updated revenge based au about Frisk conquering the pacifist route and getting you up to speed finally on the new plot to the au

You stood in the void at the end of the genocide route with Chara standing in front of you. You waited to hear them speak as they said "Frisk. It's been thousands upon thousands of genocide routes that I've had you do for me without a choice. I was so blind with rage towards you that I ended up hurting those who once cared for me."

You were confused and shocked that Chara seemed to feel remorse. They went on to say "I want to help them be free. but I can no longer stand to take your place. It feels wrong to me now so" A bright glowing red light appeared from their chest as they pulled out your SOUL and held it out to you but when you went to grab it.

They pulled it out of your reach and said "I want you to promise me something Frisk before I return your soul to you" You nodded listening as they said "I want you to promise to never ever do the genocide route ever again. Also I want you to take care of Asriel for me."

You nodded and held out your hand but Chara slammed your former soul into your body instead as your determination returned to you. You opened your mouth for the first time in forever and said "Thank you Chara. but what are you gonna do?" Chara smiled as they held up a hand it starting to fade.

You started crying as you said "No... you can't go.. not now" Chara hugged you barely being able to physically touch you by this point and said "Please...……..Remember...Our...….Promise.." You fell to your feet as the void faded away and everything became RESET.

….

…?

…!!!?

You found yourself back in the bed of flowers that started it all as you cried and weeped for the person that gave up everything to give you another chance. After several hours of crying you finally stood up determined to right your wrongs and headed down the path of a true pacifist.

You befriended Flowey after you told him about Chara's promise to you and somehow their promise was enough to make him want to change.

You got past Toriel earning that hug you had badly needed.

You befriended Papyrus and "dated" him.

You survived and befriended Undyne and Monster Kid.

You made it past Mettaton and Alphys and Muffet and befriended them all.

You met Asgore and completed the neutral route since Flowey was helping you it went by much faster this time.

You saw the true lab and got Alphys and Undyne together.

You experienced Flowey turning into Asriel since you had told him that still had to happen in order for everything to be complete.

You had saved everyone.. But there was someone you f0rg0t ab0ut. S0me0ne who wants you d3Ad. As you and the monsters stood on the surface once again for the first time you realized that you hadn't seen Sans the entire timeline at all.

You got a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach but shook it off as you and the monsters headed down the mountain where the humans were very accepting and kind and things went very well.

You should have paid attention to that bad feeling because that feeling? was about to turn into a bad time for everyone involved.


	2. Bad Times, Bad Memories and Bad Feelings (REVAMPED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cut to one week later since you freed the monsters and it's the end of your "Kinda" birthday. That's when things go from 0 to 100 in a flash and someone returns that you thought had gone forever.

It had been exactly one week since you Frisk Dreemurr had freed the monsters from their prison. Everything was going great or so you thought as you were drawn out of your trance by your mom who said "My child it's time to say goodbye to your friends"

You nodded and headed out of the kitchen to say goodbye and as you walked to go say goodbye you mulled over on how things had been since you had freed the monsters. Toriel aka your mom and Asgore both were attempting to fix their relationship since you all had come to the surface while she still refused to let him call her Tori.

Things had progressed and your mom wasn't getting mad at everything little thing that Asgore did or said. Your mom was the principal of your new school while Asgore became the gardener and as for the rest of your monster friends. 

Undyne had become the first monster cop and leader of the first monster police while Papyrus was in cooking school to learn how to cook better. Mettaton was on his way to fame and fortune having gotten his first gig after performing at a talent show. and finally Alphys?

Well Alphys was dating Undyne and learning to deal with her anxiety by working with humans and monsters as a therapist. You had noticed someone missing of course and that was Sans who for some reason you hadn't seen at all since the last RESET.

Papyrus seemed to not remember him at all but seemed comtemplative at times as if he was trying to figure if he had a brother or not. You shrugged it off and met your friends at the door and said "Bye guys thanks for the gifts and coming to my birthday"

A resounding number of replies echoed from the monsters you called friends before they all pushed off for their homes with you waving. Toriel said "What's wrong my child?" You raised a eyebrow and asked confused "What do you mean Mom?" She said "Well my child you seemed to be deep in thought when I came and got you"

You smiled and said "I'm all good! just thinking that's all" She nodded and smiled before saying "Well my child it is quite late and you should be off to bed. You have school tomorrow" You nodded and hugged her before telling you loved her and heading for the bathroom to brush your teeth.

As you brushed your teeth you thought you heard the door crack open but thought that it was just the wind. That's when a cold skeletal hand grabbed your shoulder forcefully and turned you around as you screamed. Standing in front of you was none other than Sans himself but he did not look friendly.

His jacket was torn and ripped with blood splattered on it and his smile seemed to have become sharp toothed and mean looking.

His normally white eye lights were now flickering between blue and red as he said in a voice that sounded like all the breath out of him had been sucked out "H E L L O  K I D  Y O U  D I D N ' T  F O R G E T  A B O U T  M E  D I D C H A?" You backed away terrified as the skeleton smiled and said "N O W  Y O U  P A Y  F R I S K!"

You screamed as he pulled out a knife.


	3. Author's note IT. IS. BACKKKKKKKK!

HUGE NEWS GUYS. five nights with sins is finally back from it's hiatus. Chapters are being revamped as we speak. As of now chapter 1 is officially revamped along with the title and pretty much everything else. I will write a new author's note letting you guys know when the next chapter is done stay tuned my friends

\- Freddy


	4. Chapter 2 is REVAMPED. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

I have just finished revamping chapter 2 and it is now ready to be read. -Freddy


	5. Lost in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sans takes your SOUL you wander aimlessly in the darkness until you meet a literal demon who promises you a deal in exchange for revenge.

You tried to wriggle out of Sans grip but it was too tight as he took the knife and plunged it into your stomach making you scream as you tried to pull out the knife but it was wedged deep in your stomach.

You felt your blood spill out of it as your SOUL was forced out of your body and Sans threw you to the ground and ripped your soul from your being. You screamed as you bled barely breathing as your blood and organs spilled out of the huge hole caused by the knife.

Your vision became blurry as you watched Sans shove your soul into a bag and walk away leaving you to bleed out. You tried to stay awake but loss of blood and the literal taking of your SOUL led to you closing your eyes maybe forever.

When the vision returned to your eyes you found yourself waking up in a pitch black room but you also felt like this... was more than it appeared. You tried to speak but it was as if your vocal cords had been taken from you like when Chara was possessing you.

You got up from the floor? it didn't feel like any floor you had felt and in fact it just felt like air but that made no sense! if you weren't standing on anything how were you not falling. You shook your head and started walking but nothing changed and it actually felt like walking would not work in this situation or so you thought.

You walked for what seemed like hours when a strange voice spoke from out of nowhere "My sweet little Frisk...… Do you wish revenge on whom has killed you?" It was a deep distorted demonic voice that sounded female.

You looked around for the source but found nothing well until the voice spoke again "Is it uncomfortable for you my dear to not be able put a name to the voice? allow me to introduce myself" In front of you a creature like no monster you'd ever seen had appeared.

It wore a clown mask, and it's body appeared to made of wires that were covered in a layer of gray metallic scales and it also sported sharp bloody teeth with red eyes that seemed to stare into your soul if you still had one of course.

It spoke in the same voice in a somehow soothing tone "I am Ennard. The demon that punishes adults. I am their worst nightmare come to life. I saw what happened to you and I want to help you get your revenge on the skeleton." 

You tilted your head very confused as it spoke again "I can bring you back to life in a new body your old one won't work anymore as it has died. The only thing I cannot do is restore your soul. In exchange you must bring me your killer's soul so I can be born into reality"

You nodded and Ennard said "Alright first come here into this orb and don't worry. Just imagine yourself being absorbed by it and reborn anew and you will be" You nodded as the orb appeared and it was a red glowing orb that seemed to beckon to you.

You took a deep breath and imagined yourself flowing into the orb.


End file.
